The Last of the Sparkling Guardians
by sparklespepper
Summary: Sparkling Guardians are special bots who were specialist on caring and protecting sparklings.During the war, they became extinct. But unknown to every bot, there is still one more left and he's hiding on earth.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Last of the Sparkling Guardians

**Summary:** Sparkling Guardians are special bots who were specialist on caring and protecting sparklings. One way you can tell them apart from other bots is their spark which is golden. During the war, they became extinct. But unknown to every bot, there is still one more left and he's hidding on earth. Will they be able to protect him from a collector and his hunters? Animated

**Rating: **K

* * *

><p>He was scared. Of his friends, the elite guard, the decepticons, and maybe even everybody. He wasn't scared of them, in a general sense. Okay, maybe some of them. But he was mostly scared of what would happen if they ever found out about his little secret …<p>

A secret his creator had bore from the world since the day he was sparked. A secret he had bore in silence since the day his creator had hidden him in a escape pod before saying, "Make sure you don't let anyone see your spark. You are a very special bot meant to be a guardian for the future of our race." He was crying when he said that. Because he knew that he would never see his little sparkling again; Someone made sure of that.

Yup. Both of his creators were mechas. One of his creators, his Sir, was a very special bot. A guardian, a sparkling guardian, meant to care and protect sparklings all around no matter what. He was one of the greatest and was known by everybody. He take cared of dozens, maybe even hundreds of sparklings and grew to live as one of the old ones. But it wasn't age that killed him. No, it was the war that killed him. The war between the Autobots and the Decepticons.

Many bots died from the war. The number of sparklings being produce decrease as the number of warriors needed increase. As that number increase, the number of guardians decrease. But as the war goes on no one notice that the guardians were starting to disappear, being replace by warriors until the death of his Sir.

Everyone was sadden by his death. But no one was sadder than his mate, who was carrying at the time. Guardians were pretty much down to 20%, if not less. When his carrier sparked a little mechling, it had a golden spark just like his Sir which indicated him as a future sparkling guardian.

Not only that, the sparkling may also be a mech carrier like him. It's rare for a guardian to be a carrier unless it was a femme. It's so rare that it was unusual. His carrier knew he would be in danger if anyone find out, so he kept his spark hidden from the world. The very few bots that knew about him died with that secret. Hoping that one day the guardians will raise again.

Vorns before the war would end, his carrier died. They got attack by a few bots so he send him off on an escape pod and sacrifice himself. He was in his 1st frame when he last saw his carrier.

He landed in Kaon, the worst place for an youngling. But he was able to survive and develop skills as a scout. As he grew into a young mech, the war between the decepticons and autobots seem to have ended and Cybertron was under construction. He move out of Kaon and become an Autobot with his secret still hidden.

He didn't have to worry much about it... until now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, the first few chapters are going to be a little short but it's will get longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The Last of the Sparkling Guardians

**Summary:** Sparkling Guardians are special bots who were specialist on caring and protecting sparklings. One way you can tell them apart from other bots is their spark which is golden. During the war, they became extinct. But unknown to every bot, there is still one more left and he's hidding on earth. Will they be able to protect him from a collector and his hunters? Animated

**Rating: **K

* * *

><p>The moment he online his optics he had a feeling that he should hid. So he did. And what did you know he was right.<p>

Ratchet was having a check up today. But not the kind of check he usually do. This one was different from the others. This time he wasn't just checking thier systems, he was checking thier sparks as well.

The first one up was the bravest of them all, Optimus Prime. The brave bot took it on like a mech and came out victorious.

The next one up was Prowl. He went in all cool and collective and he came out all cool and collective.

The third one up was the big mech Bulkhead. Ah, Bulkhead. The big mech went in all nervous but he came out with a smile on his face.

The last one up was Bumblebee. Yes, Bumblebee. The hyperactive youngling of the team. He was... not there.

Ratchet looked all over the base for the youngling and he couldn't find him any where.

"Bumblebee! You little glitch head! Where are you?" Ratchet yelled as he stormed around the base looking for the young bot.

"I swore he was here a minute ago." said Optimus as he look around.

"He left." said Sari, who was holding a bag from Burger-Bot.

"Then where did he go?" asked the irrated medic.

Sari shrugged while drinking her soda, "I don't know. He drove me to Burger-bot and drop me off here. He didn't came in. Did you need him?"

"Bumblebee was suppose to get a system check by Ratchet today but it seems that he's avoiding it." said Prowl.

"Why? You gave him plenty of system checks before. What makes this one different?"

"This time I'm checking his spark to make sure it's funtioning properly and doesn't have a virus."said Ratchet.

"So, he's scared about showing his spark?" asked Bulkhead

"I think so. He's still very young and it's kind of embrassing for a mech his age. Give him some time and he'll come around." said Optimus.

Ratchet headed back to the medbay. He didn't think Bumblebee ran off because he was shy. No, he ran off because of a different reason and Ratchet had a pretty good idea what.

/

Bumblebee was not at the base getting his systems check by Ratchet. Instead he was at the park watching the clouds move by deep in his thoughts. He wasn't going to let Ratchet see his spark. He wasn't going to let one check up blow up a secret he keep for stellar cycles. He promise his creator that he wouldn't and he don't plan on showing it anytime soon.

He frown. He miss his creator. He was only a 1st framer when he lost him. He didn't know his other creator, his Sir, because he died before he was even sparked. Fornately, they didn't bonded yet or both he and his carrier would have probably offline with him.

He signed. His Sir was a great mech his carrier would say. Even if he was an old one he had the spark of a youngling and so much love to spar. Bumblebee would of love to meet him, even for a day at least, but thanks to the war he never got that chance.

All he can do now is try to live up to his name. Be the best he can be. He would sneak on Teletran 1 while everybody's recharging or away from the base and learn all he needs to know and then some. He'll re-read data pads so much that he' pretty sure he had the whole thing memorize, possible from word-to-word.

But he had to keep it all a secret. No one must know about him. He was the last of his kind and the last thing he wanted was to be treated as some thing that need to be protected at all time. Like some prize. He need to be out there, to be free, just like everybody esle. He didn't know how his kind was going to reappear again but all he know is that he must be let be.

His thoughts were interupped by a call from his comm.-link.

**::What's up, Boss-bot?::**

**::Bumblebee, we got trouble downtown. We're heading there now::**

**::Right. Be right there::**

Bumblebee set all thoughts of his past aside and got up. He transformed and headed downtown to help his freinds.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy Halloween! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **The Last of the Sparkling Guardians

**Summary:** Sparkling Guardians are special bots who were specialist on caring and protecting sparklings. One way you can tell them apart from other bots is their spark which is golden. During the war, they became extinct. But unknown to every bot, there is still one more left and he's hiding on earth. Will they be able to protect him from a collector and his hunters? Animated

**Rating: **K

**A/N: I had someone asked if Ratchet was Bee's creator? Well, this chapter will explain it all.**

* * *

><p>The trouble downtown was Meltdown and the damage receive from him could of been worse. Everybody was in the med-bay getting repairs by Ratchet. Ratchet knew Bumblebee was going to bolt for it as soon as he finishes his repairs so he figured to do him last. Besides, he needed to talk to him and he need the rest of them out of here.<p>

Once he was finish with Prime's repaired, he kicked everyone but Bumblebee out. As Bee watch what the medic kick everybody but him out, a game show went off in his head as he tried to come up with an escape plan.

'_Now it's time to play Which Door Is Your Escape? Will it be door number one! Run for your aft and pray to Primus that the Medic will never catch you. Or door number two! A death match … which you have a less than 1% chance of winning! The clock is ticking so choose wisely.' _He was positive that he could hear jeopardy-like theme music playing in his head.

"I have to stop watching that show." he mumbled as he shook his head.

Ratchet, once he got rid of everybody, lock the door. When Bumblebee heard that locked sound, he grew tense. _'Looks like I'm picking door number 2 please.'_

Ratchet turn back to the youngling to see that he was tense and ready for a fight which he probably knew he wouldn't win. He signed before walking over to him.

"Relax, kid. I wouldn't hurt ya."

"I'm not showing my spark, Ratchet." Bee said.

"I know you won't, youngling. You promise your creator that you won't." he said as he begin Bumblebee's repairs.

Bumblebee looks up at him in surprise. "You knew my creator?"

"Of course I do. Who else was the medic that helped him delivered that sparkling?"

"Wait, you were here when I was spark? So, you know that I'm...?" Ratchet nodded. "So, you're not going to tell the others?"

Ratchet shock his head. "No. Your creator had made the very few that knew about you promise to keep you a secret from everybody. And I can see why." He places a hand on his shoulder. "You are the small piece of hope, Bumblebee. Hope that the one day sparkling guardians will appear again. If anything happens to you, the sparkling guardians will seize to exist."

"Thanks doc-bot. No pressure at all."

Ratchet laughed as he continues with the repairs. "Don't worry kid; you'll get use to it. Your Stinger's creation, after all."

Stinger was his Sir's name. "So you knew my Sir, too? How old are you?"

"I'm not as old as Stinger was but yes I've met him a few times. Very respected mech and very wise with what he do."

"That's what my carrier said." Bee felt sad after thinking about his creators.

"Don't be sad, kid. He would of love ya and be proud of you for trying became as great as he was. They both would of."

"Yeah. Wait, how did you know I wanted to be as great as my Sir?"

Ratchet smirk. "You don't think I see you sneaking off and reading things about sparkling care?"

"Uh no, I didn't."

"Hmp, well you're right. I was up late one night and I saw you fell asleep on the monitor. I went to see why you up so late when I was what were on the monitor. I didn't want to discourage you so I woke you up and left before you can see me."

He remembers that night. He felt really tired that night and yet he stayed up anyways. He was really glad Ratchet had waken him when he did otherwise the others would of find him like that.

"Thanks Doc-bot."

"No problem, kid." the medic said as he got ready for the next repair. "Now, let them out."

Bumblebee looked at him confuse. "Let who out?"

"You know what I mean, kid." Ratchet said, indicating his back. "You kept twitching anytime I touch them."

Bumblebee laughed nervously. There was a click sound and his back started to transformed. When it was done, two wings appear and one of them was leaking energon.

"So, I'm guessing you started growing these around your 1st frame?" asked Ratchet as he carefully repairs the leakage. For a mech his age the wings should be almost fully grown. But these look like they're still growing which mean they must of started to appear late in the sparklinghood.

"Yeah, my creator didn't think I'll have them because wasn't sparked with them. He was quite surprise to see them growing."

"Yeah I thought that as well but I should have expected it. Doorwings are usually domain in mech." he then study Bee's back. "So I'm guessing that he installed these special subspace units to your back."

"Yup. I accidently fell on one of them and wouldn't stop crying because it hurt a lot. He thought it would help protect them since they're real sensitive and I'm a bit clumsy."

"That's understandable." said Ratchet as he finishes the repair. Now there was only one thing left to do. "So, can I have a look of that spark of yours?"

Well since Ratchet already knew what he was, he figured why not. Besides, he probably had seen it when he was a little sparkling any ways. He nodded and opens his spark chamber. A golden light fill up the entire room before dimming down.

"Just as bright as I remember." smiled Ratchet before he begin checking it over. He and Bumblebee spent the next few breems talking.

Ratchet told him that he heard about his carrier's death and thought he had died along with him. You could of image his surprise when he saw him on the first day they met. If he had known he was alive, he would have taken him in as his own instead of leaving him alone in Kaon. Bumblebee was touch to see that the medic cared about him so much.

Even after the spark check up, they kept talking. It felt nice to Bumblebee knowing that he has someone to talk to about things like this. He couldn't talk to the others because that would blow out his secret and he didn't want that to happen.

They stop talking when they heard Optimus' voice on the other side of the door, realizing they been in here for a while.

"Ratchet, Bumblebee, is everything okay in there?"

Ratchet walked over to the door as Bumblebee jumped off the berth. The door slide open revealing both Optimus and Sari.

"Sorry Prime. The repairs took longer than I thought." He said. "He's fine."

Bumblebee came up to them and took Sari. "Alright-y then, I'm off. Later Doc-bot."

Optimus and Ratchet watched him go before Optimus turn to Ratchet. "So what really happen?"

"Patient/Doctor Confidentiality" replied the medic before returning to the med-bay. He promise to keep Bumblebee's secret hidden until the day he off-line.

Optimus didn't really believe what the medic said but shock it off. Whatever it was they will tell them on their own time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, no Ratchet is not Bee's creator but he acts like it since he was friends with both his creators and helped bring him into the world. So he thinks of Bee as his own son.**

**A/N/N: I love the father/son moment between Bee and Ratchet and I hope you guys do too.**

**Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **The Last of the Sparkling Guardians

**Summary:** Sparkling Guardians are special bots who were specialist on caring and protecting sparklings. One way you can tell them apart from other bots is their spark which is golden. During the war, they became extinct. But unknown to every bot, there is still one more left and he's hiding on earth. Will they be able to protect him from a collector and his hunters? Animated

**Rating: **K

* * *

><p><strong>Space somewhere, on a ship<strong>

"Boss, are you sure there's one out there? I mean didn't they died out during the war?" said a mech.

His boss signed, "Yes Death Trap, I'm sure. Our client has informed me that there is at least one more out there. And it's a real special one, too. He plans to give us a very large amount of credits to catch it and bring it back to him."

"But we been looking for stellar cycles and we haven't find a thing. How do we know he's telling the truth?" said Death Trap.

"Because he was one of a very few to see it with his own optics. He would of got it too if somebot didn't get in the way and send it off to Primus knows where. And that's where we come in."

"Hunter, we are getting a call from our client." said another bot.

"Put him on the main screen, Overkill."

The bot, Overkill nodded before answering the call. The big screen light up and show the hidden face of their client.

"Hello there Hunter. I see that you didn't find him yet?" said the bot on the screen. It was an Autobot.

"Unfornately, no. But we'll keep looking until we do, sir. That's why they call me Hunter after all."

"Hm, yes. Well, if it will help I think I know where his location is. All you have to do is capture him without any damage, of course." he said.

"Really? But of course. Where is he so I can begin my hunt?"

"From my resources, he's on a little organic planet called Earth. The creatures there are harmless so that shouldn't bother you much."

"Not at all. I was hoping for a bit of a challenge, but anything for our dear collector."

"Well if it's a challenge you're looking for then listen up. He has a few friends who might not let him go so easy."

"I see. Thank you for this information my good mech. We'll deliver your specimen as soon as we can."

The screen went black and Hunter turns to his men. "Alright, you both heard him. Set a course for earth."

/

The screen went black and he turns around in his chair. He was on his ship heading for earth as well. He remember the last time he had his prize; it was vorns before the war would have ended. But that bot had gotten in the way and hidden him on an escape pod sending it anywhere in Cybertron.

He crunches his hand into a fist. He remembers that day like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_He was standing on the opening of the hole that he and his two comrades just made. There in front of him was his prize. The only thing standing in his way now was the yellow mech._

_"How could you? How could you betray us like this?" the yellow mech said as he holds his prize in his hands protectively._

_"I'm sorry, but I am what I am... a collector. And what you're holding is going to be quite a rare specimen sooner or later."_

_There was a small chirp of fear and the yellow mech's hold grew tighter._

_"I'll never let you have him as your sick trophy!" The yellow mech fire his blaster at them before running away._

_"I will have my prize, Yellow. And you can't stop me."_

_/_

_He blew up the door just in time to see an escape pad flying away in the distance. He turns to Yellow who was ready for him._

_"What did you do?"_

_"I send him off. I don't know where he'll land but at least he will be safe from you."_

_He grits his teeth as he saw the pad carrying his specimen disappeared. He turns back to Yellow, a dark glare in his optics. "You have made a grave mistake, my friend." he said, darkly. "One that have cost you your spark."_

_End of Flashback_

_XXX_

It's been stellar cycles since that day and he went looking for his prize, which had gone up in value as time go by. The war ended and he had picked up clues as to where his prize had gone. He was so close until it disappeared in space somewhere.

He had hired Hunter and his crew to look for him. He knew he was out there somewhere and what luck would it be when he find out he was on earth.

He stood up from his chair and smiled. It wouldn't be long before he'll get his prize and no one was going to stop him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This one's a little short but at least it introduce some villians in this story.**

**Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **The Last of the Sparkling Guardians

**Summary:** Sparkling Guardians are special bots who were specialist on caring and protecting sparklings. One way you can tell them apart from other bots is their spark which is golden. During the war, they became extinct. But unknown to every bot, there is still one more left and he's hiding on earth. Will they be able to protect him from a collector and his hunters? Animated

**Rating: **K

* * *

><p>The day was nice and sunny. The birds were singing, the kids were playing, no activity going on in the city. It was the perfect day for some R&amp;R. Everybody was doing their own little thing until Optimus got a call from Sentinal.<p>

"Hello there, Sentinal." Optimus said.

"Hello there Optimus. I just thought I'll inform you about a noble coming for a short vacation." said the big chinned Prime.

"A noble?"

"Yeah, I know. Who would come to a organic planet for a vacation? I mean there's better places for that."

Optimus ingored that and asked, "When will he be here?"

"He should be there by tomarrow. We might drop by later on to see how things are."

"Okay then."

/

Everybody was waiting outside the base for Optimus to return back with the noble. The sound of engines got thier attentions and they got ready. Optimus drove in first then the other bot. Once they transform, Ratchet regonize the noble.

"Collector? This that you?"

The noble look at him and smiled. "Ratchet, long time no see old friend."

"Oh good. You know each other." said Optimus.

"We meet during the war. Yup, good time." said Collector.

"Well since you already know Ratchet. I'll like to meet you to the rest of the team." said Optimus as he introduce his team. "This is Prowl, Bulkhead, Sari, and Bumblebee."

Everybody said a little 'Hi' or 'Hello' except Bumblebee. He had a bad feeling about this noble.

_Is it just me or does he look familair?' _Thought Bumblebee, as Collector look them over._ 'And did his optics shine a bit?' _

"It's nice to meet you all." Collector said before settling his sight on Bumblebee.

Bumblebee was feeling uncomfortble under Collector's glaze. Ratchet notice and spoke up.

"Well, you must be tired." he said. "Why don't I take you to your quarters?"

"Thank you." He follow Ratchet down the hall. The way he had his optics on Bee sent shivers through his frame. Yup. There was something weird about that mech.

"Well, I'm ready to go. Sari, you want to go somewhere?" said Bee. He wanted to leave.

"Uhm, how about Burger-Bot?" she suggested.

"Burger-Bot it is." He didn't care where he was going, he just want to get away from that noble.

He transformed and let Sari in before driving off. The others just stare at him strangly as they drove off.

"That was... strange." said Prowl.

/

Ratchet and Collector were walking towards the berth-rooms. Once they had it to the quarters, Collector spoke.

"So that was him, right?"

Ratchet smiled and nodded. "Yup, that's him. I'll introduce him to you later. Here's your room."

"Thank you again, old friend." Ratchet nodded then turn and left. Completely, missing the dark glare on his old friend's face.

/

Optimus was worry. Bumblebee was acting pretty strange. The thing is he was acting strange around Collector. Anytime he was near him, he'll finds some way to get away from him. Maybe there's something between them.

"I'm worry about Bumblebee." said Optimus. He was in the kitchen with Ratchet drinking some oil.

"Yeah? How so?" asked Ratchet drinking down his oil.

"Well, he seem to be acting differently around Collector." Optimus explain. "Do you think there's something between them?"

"I don't know. I'll have to see." reply Ratchet as he left the room.

XXX

"Bumblebee, are you alright?" Bumblebee jumped before turning to the source of the question to see Prowl.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Prowl seem to frown. "Really, you don't seem alright."

Bumblebee didn't say anything but continue to watch tv. Prowl place himself between them.

"Hey!"

"I'll move if you'll tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong. It's just..."

Prowl came towards him. "Just what?"

"It's just...I don't know. I have a bad feeling about him. Like I don't feel safe near him. And he seems familar but I don't remember from what."

"Hmm." Prowl said as he thought it over in his head.

"Can you move now?" said Bee, irrated.

"Yes. And thank you." he said while move out of his way.

"No problem."

/

"Hey kid, can I see you for a click?"

Bumblebee was walking down the halls when he heard Ratchet called him. "Sure thing Doc-bot." He headed to the med-bay. He and Ratchet had become close since he discover that Ratchet knew who he is. "What's up?" he said as he enter only to pause when he saw Collector.

"Hello, Bumblebee." he said. Shivers went down Bee's frame when he said that.

Ratchet place a hand on his shoulder and introduce them. "Bumblebee, I would like you to know that Collector is one of the bots that knew about you."

Bumblebee quickly turn his head to him. "So, he knows that I'm..." Ratchet nodded.

"He knows. So, it's okay to be open to him. He won't tell anyone."

"Great." Bumblebee didn't know if he should be happy or scared to know that Collector knows who he is.

"I have heard a lot about you from Ratchet." said Collector as he walk over.

"Really? How much?"

He laugh. To Bumblebee, it was creeky. "Enough to say that you are truely one of a kind." Bee got nervous when he said that even if it did sound nice and friendly.

"Uhm, thanks. Hey, I got to go. There's a... rainbow in my... pocket. Later." He left quickly.

Ratchet just shock his head. "Don't worry, you'll get use to that."

Collector's optics never left the door Bumblebee exit from. "Oh, don't worry. It's not a trouble at all."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter's sort of crappy but yeah. Collector is one of the few bots that knows about Bumblebee. He and Ratchet are the last ones. **

**Some of you have probably figure it out already. Well then good for you. But it's still a mystery so don't tell others.**

**Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **The Last of the Sparkling Guardians

**Summary:** Sparkling Guardians are special bots who were specialist on caring and protecting sparklings. One way you can tell them apart from other bots is their spark which is golden. During the war, they became extinct. But unknown to every bot, there is still one more left and he's hiding on earth. Will they be able to protect him from a collector and his hunters? Animated

**Rating: **K

* * *

><p>Bumblebee's strange behavior seems to stop but that's because he was hiding it from the others. But still they were able to see that he was acting strange around Collector. He doesn't like to be left alone with him. If he sat next to him on the couch he would either scoop away from him or leave. He would always leave with someone with he was in the same room, or place someone in front of him.<p>

Everybody didn't really know why Bumblebee was acting weird or how Collector had to do with it but they decided to let it be.

Ratchet was started to notice something about Collector. He's change since the last time he seem him. When they talk, he mostly talks about his collections. And from the sound of it, it's a big collection.

/

"Sir, we have arrived on earth." said Death Trap.

"Excellent." said Hunter. He was all suited up for his big hunt. "Land the ship somewhere secret. As soon as we land, we'll locate the specimen."

"Yes, sir."

"Sir, we're getting a message from our client. Apparently, he's on the planet as well and will be watching our hunt from a far." said Overkill.

"Excellent. An audience to watch my work. I can't wait to start."

/

Collector was been with them for about a week now and the elite guards were coming by soon to see how things were going.

Everybody was doing their own little thing when the monitor started beeping. There was a new bot in town and he was causing some trouble. Since it was only one bot, Optimus didn't see the need for everyone to go and leave Collector alone.

"Bumblebee, you and Sari are going to stay here with Collector. The rest of us will go to check it out," Optimus decided.

Bumblebee threw a quick glance to Collector before opening his mouth to object but someone else beat him to it.

"I think I should remain here as well." said Prowl. "I don't think so many of us have to go for this one bot."

Bumblebee looked at the ninja-bot in surprise then smiled. He knew what he was doing was grateful. He sent him a silent thank you.

Optimus looked at him then nodded. "Alright then. We'll be back as soon as we can."

They transformed and headed to the where the bot was located. When they got there, they saw a gray mech looking over building and trashing around the city.

"Where are you hiding?" whispered the gray mech. He turns around to see Optimus and the others transform.

"Ah, autobots. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hunter and I'm on the hunt for something important for the client that hires me. So please, if you don't want to get hurt don't get in my way."

He smiled when they got into an attack stance.

"We don't know what you're looking for, but we're not going to let you destroy the city like this." said Optimus.

"I was hoping you would say that. That way my hunt will be more challenging. Death Trap, Overkill, come out and play."

From behind them, two cars appear. They transformed and surround the autobots.

"Autobots, these are my henchmen. Death Trap and Overkill."

"Oh, what nice names they have." said Ratchet. This wasn't going to be an easy fight.

**Back at the base**

Bumblebee and Sari were watching TV. Bumblebee was lazily sitting on the couch while Sari was half-asleep on her beanbag chair. Collector came in and sits next to Bumblebee. The moment he sat next to him Bumblebee became uneasy.

Prowl was in the room as well, mediating. He came out of it when he heard Collector walk in. When he saw how uneasy Bumblebee became he got up and sat in between the two mech. Bumblebee seem to relax and silently thank the ninja before turning his attention back to the TV.

Prowl didn't seem to mind going this. But he'll like to know why Bumblebee was uneasy when he was around Collector. All of them continue to watch TV until they got a call from the monitor.

"Guys, we need back up." said Optimus "It appears that the one bot came with some friends."

They look at each other before heading to the door.

"We're on our way." said Prowl. He turns to Collector. "Collector, we have to help the others. Do you mind staying by yourself?"

"Oh no, not a problem. Just be careful."

Prowl nodded then transform and follow Bumblebee into the city. Collector watch them go before a wicked smiled appear on his face.

/

Optimus dodge an attack from Hunter as the sound of sirens reaches his audio receptors. Bumblebee and Prowl have arrived and transform.

"Who are they?" asked Sari.

"That's Hunter and his friends. They going around hunting things that their clients asked for." explain Ratchet.

"So what are they going there?" asked Bumblebee

"My guess is they're hunting for something on earth." said Optimus

"But what?" said Bulkhead

"That's a good question."

Hunter and his men watching as the autobots talk among themselves.

"Okay, so which one is the target?" asked Death Trap

"I'm not sure. But I'm sure it's one of them. Our client says that he's an autobot."

"Well, it can't be the red and white one. He's too old."

"And it can't be the green one." said Overkill. "He's way too big."

"Then we should cross out the red and blue one too. He doesn't fit the size as well."

"So it's between the gold one and the yellow one." said Hunter. "Time for more observation."

The second round soon. Prowl and Ratchet deal with Overkill, Sari and Bulkhead with Death Trap, and Optimus and Bumblebee. Bumblebee fires his stingers at Hunter who move out of the way and took out a weapon. He fired it that the autobots. But Sari wasn't quick enough to get out of the way so Bumblebee shielded her. The blast hit him on his back.

Sari look up to him to see that he was in a lot of pain. "Bumblebee, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." he said. But when your back is leaking energon it's clear to say that you are not fine.

Optimus saw him get hit and ran to his aid. "Bumblebee!" He saw energon leaking from his back but it seems that it's coming from the inside. "Ratchet!"

Ratchet quickly dashed forward as he tries to stop the leakage. It wasn't coming from the outside but the inside. He quickly realizes where the real damage was done. "Bumblebee let them out. The blast was strong enough to get though the subpocket units."

Optimus was confused by what he said. Subpocket unit? Why would Bumblebee have subpocket units installed to his back? His question was quickly answered when he heard a click sound and Bumblebee's back started to transform. His optics widen when two doorwings appeared on Bumblebee's back and one of them was leaking energon.

Hunter was being distracted by the other autobots where he saw the yellow bot's damage doorwings. His attention was then turn to his comm.-link which was beeping.

**:: You idiot! I said I didn't want him damage!:: **His client.

**:: I'm sorry sir. I didn't know it was him::**

**:: Obviously! Let the autobots be. Their medic will repair the damage in time. After that you**_** will**_** capture him **_**without**_** further damage::**

**:: Yes sir::**

"Death Trap, Overkill, let's go! We'll come back another time."

They nodded and retreated. Once they were gone, the others went to Bumblebee's aid and were surprise to see his doorwings.

"I can't do much here. I have to take him back to the medbay."

Everybody nodded and headed back to base, unaware that somebot was watching them.

_'Stupid Hunter, damaging my prize.'_ he thought. _'No matter. They'll fix him up and have him back in top condition.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **The Last of the Sparkling Guardians

**Summary:** Sparkling Guardians are special bots who were specialist on caring and protecting sparklings. One way you can tell them apart from other bots is their spark which is golden. During the war, they became extinct. But unknown to every bot, there is still one more left and he's hiding on earth. Will they be able to protect him from a collector and his hunters? Animated

**Rating: **K

* * *

><p>Once the autobots got back to the base they headed towards the medbay. Ratchet was finishing up Bumblebee's repair when Sari spoke up.<p>

"So, how long did you have those wings?"

"Around the time of my 1st frame." answered Bee.

"So, when did you plan on telling us?" said Optimus.

"I don't know,...Sunday?"

"That was three days ago."

"Monday?"

"That was two days ago."

"Tuesday?"

"That was yesterday."

"...Wednesday?"

"Today is Wednesday."

"Uhm...wait, what was the question again?"

Optimus rub his optics from frustration as Prowl turn to Ratchet. "You knew about them?"

Ratchet place a hand on his hips. "Of course I knew about them. I'm his doctor, am I? Besides I think he should get them hidden or else he'll be in the medbay every breem getting them repair."

"How come? I think they're cool." said Sari.

"Doorwings are sensitive to the bots that have them. If they get damage they will cause a lot of pain to that bot if they're not careful."

"You mean like earlier in the fight? Because you look like you were in a lot of pain Bumblebee." smiled Bulkhead. Bumblebee just glared at him as his wings (or at least one of them) fluttered, clearly showing his emotions.

Just then, the door slide opens revealing Collector. "Is everyone alright?"

"We're fine. Thank you, Collector." said Optimus.

"So what happened?"

"A hunter and his gang have landed on earth. They're looking for something but we don't know what."

"I see."

They both turn to Bumblebee who seem to like the way Ratchet was touching his wings, even in he didn't mean to.

"Hold still kid. I'm trying to fix this." grunt Ratchet.

"Sorry, doc-bot. You keep touching the soft spots." he purred slightly. There was the sound of off-lining and Bumblebee fell on the berth. Ratchet curse.

"What happen?" asked Bulkhead.

"I accidently touch a pressure point that causes him to temporary off-line. He should be back up within a few breems or so." He fixes Bumblebee's position on the berth and continues his repairs. "At least I can finish up his repairs without him moving."

"Well, since Bumblebee's going to be out for a while Bulkhead you want to play video games with me?" said Sari.

"Okay." said the big mech. They left the medbay with Optimus and Prowl in tow leaving Collector and Ratchet alone with the off-line Bumblebee.

"He's going to be alright?" asked Collector.

"He'll be fine. By the time he wakes up he's be fully repaired and running around again." said Ratchet.

"That's good. Well then, I should let you continue on with the repairs. Call me if you need anything." he said as he exits the medbay. Ratchet nodded.

About half a mega-cycle later, Bumblebee came back online.

/

In the woods somewhere

"Hunter, have you discover which one is the target." asked Death Trap.

"Yes I have. It's the yellow one." said Hunter.

"So the yellow bot is the sparkling guardian. Yes, he seems to be around the age." said Overkill.

"Indeed. And tomorrow we're going after him."

They continue walking, unaware that someone was listening to their conversation some distance away.

"So the little autobot is a guardian?" said the bot as he came out from the shadows. It was Megatron. "How interesting."

* * *

><p>The next day Bumblebee felt really uneasy. And he wasn't the only one. Everyone seems to be uneasy today but they continue on with their duties as usual. The elite guards were coming today but they weren't due to arrive until later. Bumblebee and Sari were driving around town on patrol.<p>

"So, what do you want to do today?" asked Bee

"I don't know what you want to do today?" she said.

"I don't know what do you want to do today?"

"Well, you move out of the way of that speeding car!"

Bumblebee swear right to avoid an accident with the blue vehicle. "Woo, that was close!"

"Not as close as this."

Bumblebee swears again to avoid the attack. He stops and let Sari out before transforming and getting his stingers out. Hunter stood in front of him.

"Well well if it isn't the sparkling guardian?" he said with a smirk. Bumblebee froze when he said that. How did he know?

Sari was confused. Why did he call Bumblebee that? She was going to asked Bumblebee but she had to move out of the way of Death Trap's attack. Bumblebee fires his stingers that them but they didn't do much of anything. Sari tried her energy sphere-throwing attack. Didn't seem to do much either.

Sari and Bumblebee both back off as they heard the sound of sirens. Optimus and the others transformed and stand by their side.

"What's going on?" asked Optimus as he and the others prepare to fight.

"They attack us out of nowhere." explain Sari.

"Now autobots. This doesn't have to resort to a fight." said Hunter. "Just give us your yellow friend and we'll leave."

Optimus place himself in front of Bumblebee. "What do you want with Bumblebee?"

"Well, it's not what we want. It's what our client want." said Overkill.

"And what our client wants is your little friend here." said Death Trap.

"Well whoever he is, he's not going to get Bumblebee." said Bulkhead.

"Well see about that." Death Trap went in for an attack. The autobots move out of the way and Bulkhead threw his wreaking ball at him. Direct hit.

Ratchet stop and look around for Bumblebee. He signed in relief when he saw him with Bulkhead. As long as he's with someone, he's safe.

Optimus, Ratchet and Prowl were dealing with Hunter as Bulkhead, Sari, and Bumblebee handle with Death Trap. They were unaware that Overkill was planning to disable one of them. He hid himself in the shadow waiting for the right time to strike. He saw an opening on Bulkhead. He smiled before taking his position and firing a dart behind Bulkhead. Bumblebee, who notice Overkill just in time, place himself in front of his best friend and felt a sharp sting on his arm.

He grunts a bit from the pain and took out the dart. Unfortunately, it empty inside of him. No soon after, his body started to feel really heavy. He fell on the ground as his system started to fall into stasis.

"Well at least he wouldn't get harm." said Overkill.

Death Trap threw a small missile at Bulkhead. He move out of the way and the missile blew up on the building. Debris from the explosion fell and they were felling on top of the off-line Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee!" said Bulkhead. He ran over and covers his little buddy with his own body. Once the debris stop falling, the others came over to uncover them. Bulkhead came out of rumble with a few dents and Bumblebee in his arms.

Hunter and his friends watch from a distance away.

"This is getting out of hand. We don't want him to get damage again." said Overkill

"Agreed. We're going to have to come back with a safer way in retrieving him." said Hunter. They left, leaving the autobots to themselves.

Optimus signed when he saw them left and turn his glaze towards Bumblebee who Ratchet was looking over. He didn't understand why anyone would go after the youngest member of their team. He was taken out of his thought when Ratchet spoke up.

"He's fine. The dart Overkill throw was a syringe that was enough to put Bulkhead to sleep. It should wear off in a few hours."

"That's good." signed Optimus. "Come on we should head back to base."

Everybody nodded and headed back. Some distance away, that mysterious bot was watching them again.

"It seems that Hunter is a bigger fool then I thought." he said "Looks like I'm going to have to do this myself."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So basicly they find out that Bee has wings but they didn't find out about his main secret, _yet_. But don't worry that's coming up real soon.**

**Review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **The Last of the Sparkling Guardians

**Summary:** Sparkling Guardians are special bots who were specialist on caring and protecting sparklings. One way you can tell them apart from other bots is their spark which is golden. During the war, they became extinct. But unknown to every bot, there is still one more left and he's hiding on earth. Will they be able to protect him from a collector and his hunters? Animated

**Rating: **K

* * *

><p>Everyone was in the medbay. Bumblebee was still in recharge as the syringe wears off. Now everyone was thinking about what happen earlier.<p>

"Don't get it." said Optimus "Why would anyone be after Bumblebee?"

"An enemy perhaps?" suggested Prowl.

"Hey guys. One of them called Bee something. Maybe that's why." said Sari

"What did they call him?" asked Bulkhead.

"Well they called him a...sparkling guardian." They look at her with surprise as she asked the question. "What's a sparkling guardian?"

"A sparkling guardian is a bot who specializes in taking care and protecting sparklings or offsprings as you might say." explain Optimus. "But because of the war, they died out... at least until now." he said that last part while turning to Bee.

"Okay, but how do you know you're a sparkling guardian?"

"You'll know if a bot is a guardian is by their spark. A guardian's spark is golden compare to a normal bot's spark which is blue." said Prowl.

"So the only way to know is by looking at their spark?"

"Yes. That's the only way possible." Everybody turn their glaze to Ratchet who had his back turn doing something else. He can feel their glazes on him.

"Ratchet." Optimus said with his arms folded." You knew, did you?"

"Knew what?" They turn to see Collector in the room.

"That Bumblebee's a sparkling guardian." said Bulkhead, before he covers his own mouth.

"Oh. I see you found that out." They look at him with surprise.

"You knew?" said Prowl.

Ratchet signed deeply before turning to the others. He hated to do this but he had to protect Bumblebee. And it would be best if everyone knew.

"Alright listen up!" He yelled getting everybody's attention. "What I'm about to tell you does _not_ leave _this_ medbay. Is that clear?" The way he had that _really_ big wrench in his hand in a very threatening way made it _very_ clear that he meant business.

They nodded very quickly. Once he was sure he had their attention he signed once again. "Alright. First of all, Bumblebee is in fact a sparkling guardian." he put up his hand to silence them before they asked questions. He continued.

"I was the medic who help Bumblebee's carrier, Yellow Jacket, to deliver Bumblebee when he was being sparked."

_Flashback_

_It was vorns before the war was going to end. Even so the battles were go on like it just started. Ratchet was looking around to help any bot that got caught in the crossfire when he heard a faint,_

_"Help!"_

_He pauses and listens. He heard it again. "Help! Please, someone!"_

_He quickly ran to the source of that scream. He move some debris as the scream became louder and familiar. Once he made it through, he saw who it was. It was a yellow mech with small black stripes on his doorwings. He knew that bot; he was Stinger's mate, Yellow Jacket._

_"Yellow Jacket, are you alright?" he said as he quickly made his way and scan over the bot. He was surprise at what his scans were telling. "You're in labor."_

_He nodded as he grasps his swollen chassis with pain. From the looks of it, he has been in labor for a while. "Okay, listen to me. I need you to breathe alright. Nice, deep intakes. You hear me?"_

_I-I am," the doorwinger gasped. He hissed at another painful contraction, before taking deep intakes. _

_"Okay, I need you to open your chassis so that I can see how it's going" Yellow Jacket opened his spark chamber. There was a bright light before it dimmed down. Ratchet looked towards the gestation chamber and saw that the blue sac that held the sparkling had rips and tears in it. But not enough to allow the sparkling to get through just yet._

_"Okay. You're still just in the beginning stages, so we've got a little while. I'm going to give you a little bit of sedative, or else you won't be able to tell what's going on with your spark because of the pain."_

_After about a mega-cycle the sparkling was ready to come out._

_"Okay, Yellow Jacket. I need you to give a hard push so the sparkling could come out."_

_Yellow Jacket did what he was told and started to push. The sac had torn even more and the protoform of the sparkling was starting to make its way out of the sac. _

_"Come on, Jacket." the medic encouraged. "You're doing fine; just hang on a little longer."_

_Yellow Jacket push and push until Ratchet could see the little protoform making its way from the chamber._

_"A little more. It's almost there." He could see more of the protoform coming out. He was smaller than average but still healthy."One more. A big one." _

_Yellow Jacket did what was told and there was a bright golden light. It dimmed down and Ratchet was holding a small little protoform in his hands. But what surprises him was the color of its spark; it was golden._

_Once it was out, Yellow Jacket's spark chamber closed and he sagged back against the wall, taking in several deep intakes of air, a testament to just how hard it was to deliver sparklings. Ratchet cleaned up the little protoform with some clean cloth he had. He wraps the now new born sparkling around it and hand it to its mother. "Congratulation." smiled Ratchet "It's a little mechling."_

_Yellow Jacket looks up and a smile appears on his face. The colors were starting to come in as he took the little mechling in his arms. The little meching was yellow with black stripes like him and it was crying softly. "He's beautiful." he turns his head to the medic that helped him. "Thank you, Ratchet." _

_"Well don't thank me yet. I still have to get you to a hospital." Ratchet transformed and loaded the tired mech and sparkling. The ride to the hospital was a comfortable quietness._

_"Bumblebee."_

_"Uhm?" Ratchet questioned._

_"His name. I'll call him Bumblebee."_

_"Bumblebee? Sounds nice."_

_They went back to that comfortable silence when a thought came to Ratchet's mind._

_"Yellow Jacket, is Stinger Bumblebee's Sir?"_

_Yellow Jacket's helm went down in sadness. "Yes, he is."_

_"I see." Ratchet felt sorry for the fact that Stinger died before he got the chance of meeting his sparkling and for the fact that Bumblebee will never meet his Sir._

_"Ratchet, I want you to promise me something."_

_"What is it?"_

_"I don't want anyone else to know about him. About his spark."_

_"The fact that he's a guardian?"_

_"Yes. As you may notice that they're dying out and if everyone knew about him some might go after him. Please don't tell anyone."_

_Ratchet understood. The sparkling guardians were disappearing because of the war. If the decepticons find out about him they'll go after him. And the fact that he too might be a mech carrier means that they can use him as a breeder. _

_Ratchet shiver from the thought of the young mech being use like that. Maybe it will be best to keep him hidden from others. If he survives the war then maybe sparkling guardians will appear again once the war's over._

_"Calm down Yellow Jacket, I understand. And I promise you, I wouldn't tell anyone about Bumblebee."_

_End of Flashback_

"He made the very few bots that knew about Bumblebee promise to keep him a secret so that way bots don't go after him as a sparkling. Collector was one of the few. It was because Bumblebee's secret was hidden that he survived the rest of the war, otherwise he would have died like all the others. We all hope that if at least one guardian had survived the war then maybe sparkling guardians will appear again." He sign and waited for a response.

Everyone remain silent for a few minutes as they gasp in all the information given to them. From everything that just happens Bumblebee's the last of his kind and is kept secret for protection. Now someone had figured out who he is and is after him for some reason.

Optimus, realizing the gravity of the situation, stood tall. "Thank you Ratchet, we understand." Bumblebee's in danger now and as his leader and friend he have to protect him. "And I promise we'll not tell anyone about Bumblebee and would do our best to keep him safe."

The others nodded. They'll do anything to keep their youngest member safe. Ratchet signed a relief. He felt better that the others were aware and were willing to protect him as well.

"Alright then. We should prepare for Elite Guards' arrival."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the flashback sparking scene was kind of confusing. I wasn't really sure how I was going to have the little Bee sparkling born. From the fics I read there's like two ways that can happen. One from a similar way mothers give birth and the other one they came out through the carrier's spark chamber.<strong>

**Anyways, Review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **The Last of the Sparkling Guardians

**Summary:** Sparkling Guardians are special bots who were specialist on caring and protecting sparklings. One way you can tell them apart from other bots is their spark which is golden. During the war, they became extinct. But unknown to every bot, there is still one more left and he's hiding on earth. Will they be able to protect him from a collector and his hunters? Animated

**Rating: **K

* * *

><p>"Think mechs, think." said Hunter as he pace back and forth. "Now are we going to capture the yellow bot without damaging in?"<p>

"Well, it is going to be since his friends aren't going to give him up easily." said Death Trap.

"And that's the challenge."

"Well we could always use that device I got." suggested Overkill.

"What device?"

Overkill pulls out a weird device.

"What does it do?" asked Death Trap.

"Well it's supposed to turn the target into stone." explain Overkill.

"Ah, Overkill. I think our client doesn't want the specimen as a statue."

"Don't worry. I have a special machine that can reverse the affect by a lever." He placed the device on his arm and got up. "For example." He pointed the device at a rabbit. He presses the button. A laser came out and hit the rabbit. In a few seconds, it was turned to stone.

"Amazing!" said Hunter.

"And that's not all." Overkill presses a button on his wrist. A hovering disk appeared and receives the stone rabbit on top as a glass appeared around it. The disk hovered back to them. Overkill lowered the small lever on it and the rabbit inside was back to normal, panicking.

"Incredible! That's one handy trap." said Death Trap.

Overkill nodded. "And so he doesn't try to escape, you can always convert back to the statue form." Overkill pushed the lever back up and the rabbit was turn back to stone in the position of its panic.

"Brilliant, Overkill." smiled Hunter "We'll use this to capture him safely and once we do we'll have our money."

XXX

The Autobots were outside waiting for the elites to come out of their ship. Bumblebee had wakened up just in time but was feeling a little wobbly from the syringe. Collector was there with them.

"Ah, Lord Collector. How was your vacation?" asked Sentinal.

"Fine thanks you. This planet is very peaceful if you don't count the trouble that comes with it." said Collector.

"Well then we should head back to base now." said Optimus "It's getting late."

"You bots can go but little one stays with us."

Optimus mentally curse before he and the others turn around. Hunter and his friends were here again. While the Elites looked at them confusedly the autobots place themselves in front of Bumblebee.

"And you bots are?" asked Sentinal. Jazz recognize them and informed him.

"S.P. its Hunter and his gang. They're wanted for some charges."

"Well it's nice to know that some bots knows our business. But enough talk, hand us the sparkling guardian or we'll use force." said Hunter

The elites were shock. There's a sparkling guardian here?

"We're not going to let you have him." said Optimus.

"Then force it is." Hunter snapped his fingers and out came 50 drones. "Gentlemechs?"

Both Death Trap and Overkill nodded before stepping forward and attacking the autobots along with the drones firing at them. The elites took out their weapons and dodged the shooting as they attack the drones. Ratchet, Collector, and Bumblebee sneaked away from the battle so they can talk.

"Collector, can you take Bumblebee and keep him safe?" asked Ratchet.

"Of course." said Collector. "Come on Bumblebee, let's go."

Bumblebee hesitated but nodded. Ratchet watches them go before helping the others in the fight. He can up to Optimus as he activates his magnets.

Optimus destroy a drone before asking, "Where's Bumblebee?"

"He's with Collector. Don't worry he'll be fine." replied the medic, but something deep down tells him he made a wrong choice.

/

Bumblebee and Collector were a far distance away from the fight. Bumblebee felt guilty for giving his friends and felt like he should help them.

"I'm going back to help them." said Bumblebee. He wasn't going to let his friends died because of his secret.

"You're not going anywhere." said a dark voice behind him. Bumblebee turns around to see Collector glomming over him. He started to back up as Collector approach him.

"I waited stellar cycles to have you in my collection and I'm not going to wait much longer." As Bee back away from the noble as something click inside his processor.

"It was you..." Bee said as he started shaking. "You're the one that attacked me and my creator that day."

Collector laughed darkly. "So the little guardian remembers, too bad he remembers too late." He made a grab for Bumblebee who quickly made a break for it.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't like that mech." he said as he started running away.

"You can't run from me little Bee. I will get my prize." Bumblebee didn't answer. Instead he transformed into his vehicle mode and speed away.

Bumblebee kept driving until he found an empty building. It was an old Fisher-Price building. Bumblebee quickly transforms and went in and hid. He gasped in fear as he hid behind a corner before taking a few deep intakes and relax.

After standing there for a few cycles, he went deep inside of the building. He had his headlights on so he can see. There were a lot of old machines around over in dust and spider webs. There also appear to have a lot of rats and other small animals.

As he kept walking he heard a noise. Thinking it was the rats he continue walking until he heard something move. He pauses. There was the sound again. He took out his stingers and pointed to the source.

"I'm not going to be part of your crazy collection, Collector." Bee said. He wasn't going to give up without a fight. But what he got in response was a chirp. Not what he was expecting.

Curiosity was probably going to kill Bee tonight because it got the best of him. He slowly made way to where he heard that chirp. It sounded like it was coming from one of the machine. Bumblebee started to move some of the machines. As he did that, he started to hear sobbing sounds. He moved one more machine and gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>What did Bumblebee find? Find out next time.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **The Last of the Sparkling Guardians

**Summary:** Sparkling Guardians are special bots who were specialist on caring and protecting sparklings. One way you can tell them apart from other bots is their spark which is golden. During the war, they became extinct. But unknown to every bot, there is still one more left and he's hiding on earth. Will they be able to protect him from a collector and his hunters? Animated

**Rating: **K

* * *

><p>He slowly made way to where he heard that chirp. It sounded like it was coming from one of the machine. Bumblebee started to move some of the machines. As he did that, he started to hear sobbing sounds. He moved one more machine and gasped.<p>

There curled up in a small ball, was a little sparkling. It was cover with dirt and grime and was shaking in fear. Feeling his instinct taking over he slowly try reach for the little sparkling only to have it squirmed away from him. He tries to move the machine some more but was unable to. He then tries to cope the sparkling to him.

"It's okay. I wouldn't hurt you." said Bee softly. The little sparkling looks up to him but didn't budge. "Come on. I wouldn't hurt you." He said it still didn't move.

Bumblebee frown and thought of a way to gain the little sparkling's trust. An idea came to his mind as he stood up to his knee. He opens his spark chamber and the small area was filled with golden lit before it dim down.

The sparkling seems to stop shaking once it got a look at Bumblebee's spark. The light coming from it felt warm and comforting. Bumblebee smiled at his plan to retrieve the sparkling. But didn't think the sparkling would open its own as well. The sparkling's spark chamber open and both sparks brighten. The light was so bight it could be seen from outside of the building.

Once the light dim down and Bumblebee opened his optic, he look back at the sparkling again gasped again. The sparkling's spark... was golden as well. Which means it was a future sparkling guardian.

"Looks like I'm not alone anymore." he mumbled.

The small sparkling slowly uncurls itself and move towards the other golden spark. Bumblebee waited patiently for it to come in range before gently picking it up. Both of their chamber closes before Bumblebee place the sparkling near his spark. The sparkling snuggled up to him feeling very safe and secure around him.

Bumblebee smiled and stood up. Now that he had a better look at it, he can tell that it was a pink and purple femmling because it looks like one of those femme human toys. What were they called, a doll?

**_(Gurgle)_**

Bumblebee's optics widens and lays them on the sparkling.

**_(Gurgle)_**

"You are hungry." said Bee as he looks in his subpockets for some energon. "I got to have something for you."

He continues to look but couldn't find anything for the sparkling to refuel. As he continues to look, energon wires came out from underneath his chest and attached themselves to femmling's own mid-section. There were two mysterious holes that appeared until the wires were attached.

"Sorry, I don't have anything on me. Maybe I could..." He notices his energon wires are connected to the sparkling. She had a smile on her face as he off-line her optics. "... just do that."

He felt the need to give her energon and so he unknowingly gave her his own. He gave her enough to satisfy her before the wires detached themselves and went back to their place. The sparkling yarn, now filling warm and full. Bumblebee started rocking her, trying to get her to recharge.

"Why don't you go to recharge..." She was going to need a name. He can't keep calling her sparkling or femmling. "...Destiny. I like it. Because it is your destiny to become a sparkling guardian."

Bumblebee continue to rock little Destiny when he caught sight of something shining. "What's that?"

He moves towards it and more a few boxes to see an all-spark fragment next to a couple of dolls that look like Destiny.

"So, this is how you got here." said Bee as he picks the fragment up. "The fragment must have given one of the dolls a spark and you came to be." He places the fragment in his subpoket to give to Optimus later.

"Holy Primus, the others! I totally forgot about them." He went over to a broken window to see over the horizon. "I hope they're okay."

"I bet you're doing better than they are."

Bumblebee jumped and turns around expecting to see Collector. But instead it was Hunter.

"So are you coming quietly or am I going to have to make you." smirked Hunter.

Bumblebee couldn't decide which one of them was worse: Hunter or Collector.

Hunter's smirk grew when he saw what was in Bumblebee's hand. "Oh, I see you found a little companion for you."

The sparkling, now fully awake, started shaking as Bee's hold tightens.

"I'm, or should I say we, are not going anywhere with you or anyone else." Bee took out and fired his stingers at Hunter's feet. This caused Hunter to fall over, giving the two minor guardians the chance to escape.

Bumblebee ran around the building and hid behind a corner. He can't fight while holding the sparkling, she could get injured. "Ok sweet spark, I have to put you somewhere safe."

He knew he had one somewhere. He places the little femmling in his carrying hold and closes it tightly. He can feel the little sparkling getting moving around before settling near his spark chamber. Once that's done, Bumblebee got ready for Hunter.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like Bee is not the only sparkling guardian there is. <strong>

**I am also giving away story ideas. I have a lot of them and I got to get rid of them. Just promise me you'll work on it all the way to the end.**

**Review or email me saying which one(s) you want. They're at the bottom of my profile.**

**Happy Thanksgiving :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **The Last of the Sparkling Guardians

**Summary:** Sparkling Guardians are special bots who were specialist on caring and protecting sparklings. One way you can tell them apart from other bots is their spark which is golden. During the war, they became extinct. But unknown to every bot, there is still one more left and he's hiding on earth. Will they be able to protect him from a collector and his hunters? Animated

**Rating: **K

* * *

><p>Optimus let out a groan as he was flung to the ground, landing next to Ratchet. His arms were tied by some special cuff. He looks behind him to see his team and the elite guards were tired up as well with drones pointing their guns at them.<p>

"I can't believe this! That yellow bumbler is a sparkling guardian!" yelled Sentinel.

"Hey who knew the little bot was great with sparklings." smiled Jazz. Death Trap walked to them.

"We wasted enough time. Are you bots going to tell us where he went or not." said Death Trap.

"We'll never tell you were he is." growled Ratchet.

"You don't have to." They turn and gasped.

Hunter has return with a Bumblebee statue hovering behind him. "Cause I already got him." smirked Hunter.

"What did you do to him?" growled Bulkhead.

"Don't worry about him. I protect my vestments. See for yourself" Hunter lower the lever all the way down and Bumblebee return to normal.

Bumblebee jumped when he saw Hunter and turn around to see his friends tied up, unable to help him. He tapped on the glass yelling at them but the glass was sound-proof. He looks like he was trying to tell them something.

"Okay, that's enough demonstrations." Hunter raised the lever back up and Bumblebee return to a statue.

"I think we're done here. But just so you don't delay us, drones destroy them." The drones surrounded the autobots and aim their weapons at them. Hunter and his friends started to head back to their ship and the others try to free themselves. They struggle against the cuffs as they hear the charging of the drones' weapons.

**POW **

The hunters fell back from a blast that came out of nowhere.

**POW POW POW**

The autobots turn away as the drones around them where destroy. As dust and smoke fill the air, Optimus can feel that someone was freeing him from the cuffs. Once the dust clear Optimus turn to the bots that rescued them to see that it was not really someone he was expecting.

"Blitzwing?" Optimus gasped.

"Yup it's me." laughed Random.

Hunter grunt as he got up. Lugnut appear in front of him and his friends.

"How dare you treat a guardian like some kind of animal. You shall pay for your insolence." And let's just say they did. Lugnut did some major damage but not enough to kill them. After their punishment from Lugnut, they tried them to get some answers.

"Who was it? Who was the one that hired you?" questioned Sentinel.

"I was." Everyone turn around and gasped.

Collector was there with a still statue Bumblebee by his side.

"Collector, it was you?" growled Ratchet. He couldn't believe this. Betrayed by his own friend. At the same time, it made sense.

"Yes, it was old friend. They don't call me Collector for nothing."

"Give us back, Bumblebee!" said Bulkhead.

"You think we would have let him out already." said Jazz.

"I don't think so, Bulkhead. This specimen is coming with me." smirked Collector.

"On the contrary, he's not going with you." Before Collector can see who said that, there was a fusion canon fired at him sending him and Bumblebee in the air. Jetfire and Jetstorm flew in the air and caught Bumblebee as Collector fell hard on the ground. Sentinel and Jazz went up and arrested him.

"You're under arrest for charges I can't really name right now." said Sentinel.

Jetfire and Jetstorm gently place Bumblebee on the ground then Ratchet pulled the lever down. In seconds Bumblebee returns to back normal.

"You okay, kid?" said Ratchet as the glass disappears. He couldn't believe Collector was behind all this. Now he knew why Bumblebee acted weird around him. He must of sense danger around him even if he didn't know it.

"I'm fine. But Collector is...oh you already know." said Bee seeing that Collector was in cuffs. "Oh I almost forgot." Bee opened his hold and lead out a hand, waiting. "It's alright. You can come out now."

The others just watch him strangely before seeing the little thing inside him. The little femmling slowly came out of Bee's hold and out of the open. She was nervous when she saw the new bots looking at her.

"A sparkling? Where did you get that?" said Prowl, astonish.

"I find her in an old building I was hiding in before Hunter caught me." explained Bumblebee. He wasn't going to tell them about the fragment yet, not until the decepticons were gone.

"She's fine. She just needs a good cleaning and feeding." said Ratchet, as he scan the sparkling before looking at Bee, who had hope in his optics. "Which I'm sure you'll provide."

"Yup!" Bee replied before turning towards Optimus.

"Well, I guess we have a new young member of the team." smiled Optimus. "And she'll be under your care."

"Yah!" cheered Bumblebee, hands in the air.

"Unfortunately, both of them will be coming with us for protection measures." said Sentinel, ruining the moment.

"It seems that you autobots didn't understand me." interrupted Megatron with his cannon pointed at them. "What I meant was that he's coming with us. Him, the sparkling, and the fragment are coming with us."

Bumblebee's hands went flopping down,

"Aaww, slag it."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, he gets to keep Destiny. Boo, the Elites are taking them both. Even more boo, the decepticons are after them. What will they do?<strong>

**I'm still giving away story ideas. Check them out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **The Last of the Sparkling Guardians

**Summary:** Sparkling Guardians are special bots who were specialist on caring and protecting sparklings. One way you can tell them apart from other bots is their spark which is golden. During the war, they became extinct. But unknown to every bot, there is still one more left and he's hiding on earth. Will they be able to protect him from a collector and his hunters? Animated

**Rating: **K

* * *

><p><em>Megatron had his fusion cannon aim at the Autobots. "Hand over the youngling, the femmling, and the fragment and we'll leave."<em>

_Bumblebee let out a gasp and backed up a bit from surprise. A small smile of amazement appears on his face as he took out the fragment. "How did he know?"_

_"Where did you find that?" asked Prowl._

_"In the same building I found Destiny."_

_"Destiny?" asked Ratchet._

_"That's what I name her."_

_"Destiny. I like it." smiled Bulkhead._

_"You do know that the decepticons are still here, right?" said Sentinel._

_"I'm tired of fighting. Can we do that tomorrow?" said Bee._

_"I'm with Bee on this one." said Jazz._

_"Us too." agreed the twins._

_"No, this can't wait until tomorrow!" yelled Sentinel._

_"All right then." Optimus step forward. "We're not going to let you have either one of them Megatron." He got into a fighting stance. Everyone else soon followed._

_End of Flashback_

"Boy, I bet Optimus must be feeling real shitty right now." said Bee as the decepticons carry him back to their base.

* * *

><p>Optimus was feeling real shitty while Ratchet was repairing him in the med bay. The team put up a good fight but unfortunately, the decepticons had won and were able to capture Bumblebee, Destiny, and the fragment.<p>

"Don't worry, Prime." said Ratchet. "I'm sure the decepticons wouldn't hurt him. He's too important for them to offline him."

"Still, I just hope they wouldn't focus him into doing something he's not ready."

Ratchet nodded. "As do I."

* * *

><p>Once the decepticons got back to the base, Megatron ordered Lugnut and Blitwing to take Bumblebee and Destiny to the medbay while he places the fragment in the...place where they store their fragment. (Do they even have one?)<p>

Destiny was in Blitzwing's hand, shaking in fear, while Bumblebee was in Lugnut's, struggling to get free. Once they got there the door slide open and the two bots enter with their captives.

"Oh Doc, your patents are here for their appointments." joked Random.

"Set them on the berth." said a voice. "And I thought there was only one." Bumblebee stops struggling to see a dark green mech.

"There was." said Lugnut, trying to hold Bee.

"Until this one was found." said Blitzwing. He showed the mech the scared sparkling earn a small gasp.

"I see." said the medic. "Okay then, set them on the berth and I'll get started on any repairs."

Knowing he'll make a break for it once he was free, they strapped Bumblebee to the berth. Knowing that the two wouldn't escape, both mech left the medbay and locked the door, just in case. The medic was scanning over Destiny while Bumblebee struggle against the bonds.

"Don't worry youngling. I wouldn't hurt you." said the medic. Destiny was fine; she was just tired and scared. "My name is Hook. Here let me." He release Bee from the bonds and hand Destiny over so he could calm her down.

Bumblebee rubbed his wrists before taking Destiny. He started rocking her against his spark in a soothing way. "Why are you being nice to me?" Bee asked.

"I may be a Decepticon but I'm still a medic. And I treat my patents with the utmost respect, no matter what the faction."

Bumblebee studied the medic for a clink. He looks like he meant it. Bumblebee cautiously let the medic look over his damages while he tries to calm Destiny down.

* * *

><p>Megatron score pretty good today. Not only did he gain a fragment he also gains a sparkling guardian along with a femmling. He'll have him be the head of all decepticon sparkling care and have him breed, if he can. The femmling, once it's old enough, will help him and became a breeder as well. Of course he doesn't cooperate he can always re-program him. It will be much easier for him to bare an heir to the throne.<p>

Megatron smiled. Yup, he had scored very well today.

* * *

><p>After a mega cycle in the medbay, Destiny had falling into recharge and Bumblebee had his armor change. His new armor was stronger and a bit heavier with was mostly black with small yellow stripes on his doorwings and the decepticon symbol was very noticeable on his chest.<p>

While Bee was looking at himself in the mirror, the door unlocked and slide open revealing Lugnut.

"Lord Megatron has ordered me to take you to your new quarters." The cyclonic Decepticon said gruffly and grabbed Bumblebee. Hook carefully took the sleeping Destiny and follows them.

The trip to the room wasn't too far from the medbay. Lugnut came to a stop in front of the room and pressed button on the side of the wall causing the door to open. He entered the room and gently places the slightly struggling Bee in the middle of the room.

Once Bee was down on the ground he looks around the room. The room looked like a small nursery. There were a few berth, all of them meant for sparklings. Around the corner there was another room with two bookshelves that held data-pads, a table that held his other needs, and a berth. Bumblebee was taken back when he saw this; this was quite unexpected.

"I take it you like it?"

Bumblebee turns around to see Megatron at the door. He signals Lugnut and Hook out of the room. Hook place Destiny on a berth before leaving. Once the door slide close, Bumblebee was left alone with the decepticon lord and a sleeping sparkling.

"Why am I here?" Bee asked with courage.

"Because youngling, I'm going to need care takers to raise sparklings. And who would be better to raise sparklings than a sparkling guardian. I want you to join me and be in charge with the developing and_ producing_ of our future sparklings." Megatron purred that last part with an evil smirk.

Bumblebee nervously took a step back. "And what if I refuse?"

"Hm. Then I'll have no choice but to re-program you into doing it." He turns and headed towards the door. "Energon will be provided for you and the sparkling." He stops at the door and turns his head. "Think about it, youngling. It's your choice." And with that he closed the door, with a faint sound of click to signal Bumblebee that he was locked in.

Bumblebee signed before relaxing a bit. He made his way to check on Destiny to see that she was sleeping soundly. He then made his way to look around his new bedroom and lay down on the berth, careful of his doorwings. The berth was big enough to hold three of him. Of course it was probably meant for him to have a berth mate every night.

Soon enough, Hook came in and gave him energon. Bumblebee feed Destiny and had her sleep with him on the berth. As he laid there with the sleeping sparkling next to him he started to think about the others. Where they looking for a way to rescue him? He hopes so. He didn't want to be a decepticon nor want to be re-program as one. And he really hopes they don't do the same on Destiny. Sparklings' firewalls are not very strong, so it's much easier than a full grown bot.

Bee signed. He was too tired to think now. He's think about it in the morning. Hopefully the others will be so he wouldn't have to think about it at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update. I totally forgot to post it up yesterday...and today.<strong>

**Big problem, I am suffering from a major writer's block; I need ideas. The next chapter might take a while to update.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **The Last of the Sparkling Guardians

**Summary:** Sparkling Guardians are special bots who were specialist on caring and protecting sparklings. One way you can tell them apart from other bots is their spark which is golden. During the war, they became extinct. But unknown to every bot, there is still one more left and he's hidding on earth. Will they be able to protect him from a collector and his hunters? Animated

**Rating: **K

_Thank you, _Richard'sQueen aka LGFS_ and _Stitchar_ for giving me these ideas._

* * *

><p>"Alright team, we have to find the decepticon base so we can rescue Bumblebee." said Optimus.<p>

"Hold up there, Optimus." said Sentinel. "If there are any plans of rescuing they should go through me. This is a elite's job not a bunch of repair bots."

"Bumblebee is our teammate and friend. And as his friends, we are going to help him." Optimus and his team transform and headed out into the city along with Sari. Sentinel was about to stop them but was held back by Jazz.

"Let them help, S.P. Bumblebee means a lot to them regard the fact that he's a guardian. Besides we're going to need everybody's help to find the D-cons base."

Sentinel growled. "Fine. Let the glitch heads help. You two!" Pointing to the twins. "Get in the air to locate the decepticons."

"Yes,sir." saluted Jetfire and Jetstorm.

The elites transformed and headed out to look for any clues as to where the decepticons are hidding.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee was slowly started to wake up as he felt faint touches on his face. It tickled and made him feel like he was going to sneeze, but since he was a Transformer, he could not. Sloggily, he online his optics. His vision was a little hazy but it soon clear to see little Destiny sitting in front of his face.<p>

She blinked then smiled. "Beep"

Bumblebee blinked and slowly sat up. "Morning, little one." he said, streching his limps.

"Beep"

Bumblebee stop streching and rub the back of his helm while looking around, expecting to be in Ratchet's medbay. Nope, he was at the decepticon base. Slag, he was really hoping it was all a dream.

(Gurgle)

Bumblebee turn his attention back to Destiny, who was looking back at him.

(Gurgle)

"You are hungry." Bee took her into his arms and started to head out of his room. "Come on, let's see if they deliver us our energon yet."

* * *

><p>Lugnut was walking down the halls of the base, carrying a tray of energon for both Bee and the sparkling. He was almost there when he heard banging from the door.<p>

"Hey, anyone out there!" said Bee from the other side of the door. "I got a hungry sparkling to feed! Hello!"

Lugnut stop in front of the door and opened the door with the password. The door slide open and he enter to see Bee standing in front of it.

"Well, it's about time." said Bee, imparently.

Lugnut place the tray on a small table. Once set, Bumblebee took the smallest one and headed towards Destiny, who was on one of the berth. He gently picked her up with one hand and sat down on a chair. He pierced a corner of the cube and held it out to Destiny.

Destiny happily accepts it and sucking hungrily at the corner where the pink fluid seeped out from. Her large blue optics half closed in contentment as the energon reached her empty tanks.

Lugnut couldn't help but smile a bit. He always adore sparklings for thier innocene and would love to have one and start a family.

"You still here?" Bee said, bringing Lugnut out of his thoughts. "Don't you have anything to do?"

"For the moment, no." replied Lugnut.

Bee raised a optic ridge and flicker a wing before turning back to Destiny.

"If I may?"

Bee turn back to him. "What?"

Lugnut stood there nervously. "May I... hold her?"

Bee look at the large mech strangly. His first reaction would be 'no', but then again he was under orders from Megatron not to hurt both him and Destiny.

"...You promise not to drop her?" questioned Bee. If Destiny, fell from that height, it will not be pretty.

Lugnut nodded. "I promise to do no harm towards the sparkling."

Bee study him for few klink before sitting up. "Fine, here."

Bumblebee hand over the still eating sparkling, showing him the right position to hold her so she doesn't fall. Once Lugnut had a good grip, Bee went on to eating his energon. Lugnut felt all warm inside as he hold Destiny in his arms. Sparklings were always so cute, and he could never resist them. So what you have to wash, feed, and raise them. None of those mattered to him as long as he got the chance to have a child that he could call his own.

While he was holding her, he started taking about his mate Strika and how fond she was with sparklings. Bumblebee just sip his energon and nodded. The big lug was gentle with Destiny so the least he could do is listen, even if he didn't care much. But one thing did went through Bumblebee's mind; _since when was Lugnut bonded?_

It wasn't long before Lugnut had to go, so he gently handed Destiny back to Bee and headed out the door, locking it along the way.

"Well...that was interesting visit." said Bee. "Come on, let's get wash up." He headed towards his private washracks in the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for waiting. I have the next chapter perpare but I'm still open to suggestions for the rescue.<strong>

**I'm a bit distracted because of a new Kirby/Transformers idea I have in my head, so bare with me.**

**I got a poll up so please take the time to look at it.**

**Please, Review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **The Last of the Sparkling Guardians

**Summary:** Sparkling Guardians are special bots who were specialist on caring and protecting sparklings. One way you can tell them apart from other bots is their spark which is golden. During the war, they became extinct. But unknown to every bot, there is still one more left and he's hidding on earth. Will they be able to protect him from a collector and his hunters? Animated

**Rating: **K

* * *

><p>Bulkhead and Sari were team up looking for any sign of the decepticon. Sari was on her jet pack while Bulkhead was in his vehicle mode. It was getting late and they were about to head back for the night when...<p>

"Bulkhead, look!"

Bulkhead stop and transform to look up. "That's Blitzwing!"

Sari flew into the air. "I'll follow him, you call the others."

"Alright, but be careful."

Blitzwing was flying around the city to strech his wings. He was feeling a little stuffy so he figure he's go flying around a bit. After flying for about an hour, Blitzwing headed back to base, unaware that he was being followed by a small figure.

Once he was back at the base, he got some energon and headed towards the nursery to feed the two bots. As he was walking down the hall, he walk pass the Starstream clones, Ramjet, Slipsteam, Skywarp, and Sunstorm.

"That sparkling is just the cutest thing." said Slipsteam.

"I don't think it's cute." lied Ramjet.

"Uh, you think they're okay? I hope they like it here. I don't want them to be upset." said the Skywarp.

"Oh I'm sure the wonderful guardian and delightful sparkling would love it here." said Sunstorm.

Once Blitzwing got to the nursery, he typed in the password and the door opened. When he enter, he found Bumblebee sitting in a chair, reading a data-pad out loud to Destiny, whose optics where half online.

"Aww, look at the little cutie." said Random, interupping their story time.

"What is it, Blitzbrain?" signed Bee.

"~Feeding time~."

"Right."

Bee got up and headed for the table. He grap a cube and look at the triple charger, who was standing there nervously.

"You want to hold her?" he asked. Blitzwing nodded swiftly.

"Alright, here." He taught Blitzwing the same way he taught Lugnut to hold the sparkling.

Blitzwing was gleaming as he held the sparkling. He always thought they were the cutest things on Cybertron.

"Aw, she's the cutest thing on this planet." Random said before changing into hot head. "She'll make a awesome decepticon one day I just know it."

That seem to scary Destiny as she started to cry.

"Nice going three face." Bee said as he took back Destiny and rock her in a soothing motion.

Now Blitzwing was sad. He didn't mean to scare her. His head turn to Icy as an idea came to his head.

"Oh, little one." He bent down to Bumblebee and cover his face with his hands. "Where's the sparkling?" He quickly uncover his face with Random. "There she is!" He cover his face again. "Where's the sparkling?" And uncover it with hot head. "There she is?"

Destiny crying seem to stop when she notice the game Blitzwing was doing. Blitwing repeated the process.

"Where's the sparkling?" Destiny froze, listening and waiting to see what the triple charger was going to do.

Without warning, Blitzwing uncover his face as Icy. "There she is!"

Destiny optics widened in surprise as Icy cover his face again and repeat the process. "Peek-a-boo!"

In her excitement, Destiny clapped and giggled. She liked this game! Bumblebee jsut stood there with a smile on his face, wings fluttering with amusement. _'Slag, I wish I had a camera.'_

Their game was cut short when the door opened and guess who came in. That's right, it was Megatron.

"Blitzwing, if you would." said Megatron, a little confuse by the scene he's seeing.

"Yes, my seige." mumbled Icy, as he got up and wave good-bye to the two pair.

Once the door close, Bee was left alone again with the decepticon lord and a sparkling. The air around them was tense and Destiny was starting to get uneasy.

"So, have you reach your decision?"

Actually, Bee haven't decided yet. He was expecting to be rescued by now. But there was one thought that was bothering him.

"Even if I said yes, you were going to reprogram me anyways, right?" said Bee.

Megatron smiled. "You're smarter than I thought, youngling."

Bumblebee growled a bit from anger and fear. "Then what was the point of making me decide?" Destiny was shaking a bit. Bumblebee held her tighter.

"To see if your loyalty can be change. I can see now that it can not." Megatron turn and headed towards the door.

Bumblebee took a step forward. "Fine, do what you want to do with me, but don't do anything to Destiny."

Megatron stop by the door. "I have no intention to hurt the sparkling. She is needed for a later date."

Bumblebee couldn't help but qrowled again. But before he could say anything else, the door close and the faint sound of a click was heard. Bee just stood there, doorwings fluttering with anger and fear, before turning to the worrying sparkling.

"It's going to be okay, Destiny. The others will rescue us soon." He really hope they'll rescue them soon. He doesn't have much time.

Destiny didn't stop trembling due. Bumblebee pull her closer to his crest and attach some energon lines to her midsection. Destiny stop trembling instantly, feeling the warmness of his spark and energon. Bee smiled and made his way to the berth. Once he got there, he lay on the berth, careful of his wings and not disturb the flowing of the Energon, and place Destiny on top him.

He signed. He pray to Primus that the others will come get him soon. He offline his optics and went into a light rechage. Destiny, who was all full now, nuzzle up to him and went into recharge as well.

**XXXXXX**

Hook was exiting the medbay when he saw Megatron walking down the hall.

"Hook, I want you to perpare the reprogram process." ordered Megatron.

Hook couldn't help but ask. "For who sir?"

"For our gaurdian. There's be no need to reprogram the sparkling. She is still young and can be taught."

Hook mentally signed in relief. He didn't think he could re-program a sparkling, now that was just wrong even for a decepticon. But still, he couldn't help but feel sorry for Bumblebee. "Yes, sir."

They parted in different dircetions, unaware of the two pairs of optics were watching and listening to everything they say.

"Must inform the others, quickly."

The two figures disappeared into the shadows of the base to inform his teammates the news.

* * *

><p><strong>Still open for some escape ideas.<strong>

**Review :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: **The Last of the Sparkling Guardians

**Summary:** Sparkling Guardians are special bots who were specialist on caring and protecting sparklings. One way you can tell them apart from other bots is their spark which is golden. During the war, they became extinct. But unknown to every bot, there is still one more left and he's hidding on earth. Will they be able to protect him from a collector and his hunters? Animated

**Rating: **K

A/N: Thank you everyone for your ideas, but I'm going to be using part of **TFAArtFreak's **idea for this.

* * *

><p>The autobots were waiting outside of the decepticon base just as Prowl and Jazz went looking for a way to sneak them inside. It wasn't that long as Prowl and Jazz were able to sneak them inside the base. They carefully walking through the Decepicon base, making sure they don't set off any alarms. Now, they were trying to figure out where they were keeping Bumblebee and the sparkling.<p>

"Where do you think their hiding Bumblebee," Bulkhead asked.

"From what we hear, they're keeping him in a lock room." reply Jazz.

"But we should hurry. They're planning on re-programming him into a decepticon." said Prowl.

"In that case, lead the way." said Optimus.

/

Bumblebee woke up to a sound from the door. He gently place Destiny off him, without waking her, and had way to the main door. He place his helm against the door and hear voices coming from the other side. He couldn't tell whose voice it was but he could tell there was more than one. Thinking it was the starsceam clones coming to pick him, he made way back to his berthroom and got ready from them. He wasn't going any where without a fight.

/

"You done yet, Jazz?" said Sentinel, impatiently. Jazz was trying to hack the password to the lock while the others were keeping watch for any decepticons.

"Almost S.P." replied Jazz. His face light up when he disable it. "Got it!"

"Good. I'll go get him while you guys stay here." ordered Sentinel.

When he enter the room it was dark. While looking around he heard a noise coming from the room around the corner. He open the door and walked in only to get hit up side the helm, allowing a loud thud as he hit the floor. His attacker started to swarm around him with the pole in his hand.

"Think you can just reprogram me like that, uh? Well, too bad bitch! I'm not going anywhere without a fight!" he hiss.

The lights turn on and he turn to face who ever it was. There by the door was Optimus, Prowl, Ratchet, and Jazz. They were all looking with disbelief at the scene.

"Bumblebee?" Optimus questioned. He could see that the Decepticon had change his armor.

Bumblebee stood straight up and look at them. "Guys?" He look down to the groaning bot on the floor to see it was Sentinel. "Opps."

"Darn Bee, living fine up here?" joked Jazz as he look around the nursery.

"Well, you could say it's newly develop."

"Where's Density?" asked Ratchet.

"In my hold."

"Where you get that pole from?" asked Prowl.

Bumblebee open his mouth to respond but nothing came out. He look at his hand where he hold the pole he hit Sentinel with. "I don't know."

"Guys," yelled Sari. "We better hurry or else...Bumblebee!" She ran up and hugged the now black minibot's leg. "You're okay!"

"Of cource I am." Bee smiled. "But I wouldn't be when the decepticons come to pick me up and reprogram me."

"Right! Come on." said Optimus.

The seven of them headed out of the nursery. Once outside Bumblebee was greeted with a hug from Bulkhead. After that, they silently headed towards the exit of the base when...

"I must thank you Autobots for retieving the youngling for me." Everybody turn around to see Megatron with Lugnut and Ramjet behind him. They turn back around when they heard Bumblebee yelled. Blitzwing had him, with Slipstream and Sunstorm. "But I think we can handle it from here."

"Let Bumblebee go, Megatron!"

"I don't think so Autobot. Right now, the youngling has an appointment with Hook." Blitzwing nodded and left with Bee in his hands.

"Whose Hook?" asked Sari.

"Hook is best decepticon medic they got. He's known to help any bot Autobot or Decepticon in need. Meeting him myself, his medical skill is almost equal to my own." explain Ratchet.

"Now if you Autobots be so kind and leave, we will spare your lives."

"Not without Bumblebee!" said Bulkhead.

Megatron shrugged. "Very well." And the battle begins.

/

Hook was almost done when he heard the door open.

"Go ahead and place him on that table over there."

Blitzwing nodded and strap Bee's arms and legs to the table by binds that kept him immobilised. He then headed out of the room to help the others.

"I'm sorry about this youngling."

Bee glared at him. "If you were really sorry, you'll let me go."

"I can't do that."

Bumblebee signed and continue to struggle. Hook couldn't help but see some sort of familairity from the mini-bot. Bumblebee could feel his optics on him.

"What?"

"Sorry, it was nothing." replied Hook as he continue with the process. "You sort of remain me of someone."

Bee is going to take a wild guess of that someone. "Is it Stinger?"

Hook froze. _'Got him.'_

Hook turn back to the mini-bot. "How do you know about Stinger?"

"How do _you_ know about Stinger?"

Hook was silent for a klink. "He was my guardian when I was youngling."

"He was my Sir."

Hook stared at him with disbelief. Now that he mention it, there were some similairty. "How? Stinger died before he could bond with anyone must less spark a creation."

"His mate, Yellow Jacket, was spark with me before he died." explained Bee. Now that he mention that, he was some similairity there, too. He was a pefect mix of both of them.

Hook signed. Now he had a tough decision to make. Should he continue on with Megatron's orders or help his guardian's creation escape.

* * *

><p><strong>Hook is an old bot but he is younger than Ratchet by maybe a few thousand. Don't forget, Stinger was one of the oldest bot on Cybertron, that means he's older than Ratchet.<strong>

**Alright a few more chapters then we're done!**

**There still a poll up so please take the time to vote.**

**Please Review :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: **The Last of the Sparkling Guardians

**Summary:** Sparkling Guardians are special bots who were specialist on caring and protecting sparklings. One way you can tell them apart from other bots is their spark which is golden. During the war, they became extinct. But unknown to every bot, there is still one more left and he's hidding on earth. Will they be able to protect him from a collector and his hunters? Animated

**Rating: **K

* * *

><p>Sari and Ratchet were up against Slipstream. The female bot had a short fuss as each time Sari insults her, she'll get really mad and starts shotting everything. Well, one of those shoots manage to get Ratchet, making fall him on the ground. Sari flew to his aid.<p>

"Ratchet, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." replied Ratchet as he try to get up.

"You won't for long." Slipstream was pointing her lazer at them to deliver the final blow when she was attack from behind. She fell on the ground disable and temporary offline.

"I'm totally keeping these!"

Sari and Ratchet look up to see Bumblebee looking at his new stingers the Decepticons gave him for protection once he was on their side. Looks like, it's going to be use against them now.

"Bumblebee!" Sari ran up and hugged him for the second time today. "How did you escape?"

"Well, I'll expalin that later but right now we should get out of here before the others notice I'm not reprogram."

Bumblebee helped Ratchet towards the exit and comm link the others.

**::Prime! We got Bumblebee. Get everyone out of there!::**

**::Understood.::**

They went a fair distance away from the base as they wait for the others to appeared. As usual, Bulkhead greeted the minibot with a bear hug.

"Good to have you back Bumblebee" smiled Optimus.

"It's...good to be back...boss-bot." Bee gasped between hugs.

"Come on, let's get home before the decepticons notice."

The Autobots got back to the base safely. Once they arrive, Bumblebee let Destiny out so she can have a look around her new home. Bee gently place her on the ground as she wabble around the base to explore. Everybody 'aww' at her cuteness. Sari was in charge of watching her, seeing that Destiny was even smaller than her, while the others got some oil and repairs.

"So kid, how did you escape?" asked Ratchet. Everybody was curious to that, too.

"Well..."

/

Back with the Decepticons

"What happened?" Megatron was mad. Not only was the mini-bot _not_ under his command but he also escaped with the Autobots. Not only that, the sparkling was with him. When he went to check on Hook, he saw the machine for the reprogramming process was destroy and Hook was temporary offline on the floor.

"I'm sorry, my lord." said Hook. "It seem that the machine is damage beyond repairs. Even if you did re-captured the mini-bot there is no way that he'll join on our side."

Megatron growled. There goes his plans. At least he had gain an fragment.

"Very well, continue with your repairs." He turn and left the medbay.

"Yes, sir."

Hook patiently watch the war lord left the medbay. Once the door was shut he sign in relief. "I can't believe his plan work."

_Flashback_

_"Go"_

_"What?"_

_Hook untied the scraps holding Bumblebee on the berth, leaving him free to running._

_"Go now and help your friends."_

_Bumblebee hopped of the berth and headed for the door. He stopped right in front of it._

_"What about you? Megatron would be mad if he find out you help me escaped."_

_"Don't worry about, just go."_

_Bumblebee stay where he stand. He could let the mech get in trouble especailly since he been nice to him._

_"I'm not going until I pay back the favor. I got an idea."_

_End of Flashback_

"The plan was that we destroy the medbay and the machine to make it look like there was a fight. After that, he faked begin offline to show that he was beaten." explain Bee.

"I see." thought Ratchet.

"That was a good plan Bumblebee."

"Yeah, yeah, you help a Con avoid trouble, big whoop." said Sentinel. "Now we should talk about how both the little bumbler and the sparkling are coming with us."

"BOO!" said everybody else, some of them throwing stuff.

"Aw, come on S.P., Bee and Destiny are fine here." said Jazz.

"If they were fine, they won't be captured by Decepticons. Beside that's for the counsel to decide weather they stay or not."

"Fine."

Everybody turn to Optimus in suprise.

"If we have to go the counsel to convince that Bumblebee is fine on his own than so be it."

"Alright then. We leave in two days." Sentinel left the room alone with the other elites.

"You really think the counsel will leave me alone, boss-bot?" asked Bumblebee.

Optimue smiled. "I'm positive."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Years later<strong>_

"Now explain to me again, what happen?"

The yellow bot just glare at the smiling red and white medic, doorwings fluttering with anger.

"I got jumped."

He nodded. "By who?"

The yellow mech then turn his glare to the smiling pink and purple femme standing next to him. "By her."

The medic nodded his head, turning around so he doesn't see him laughing.

"It's not funny, Ratchet!"

'I'm sorry kid, it's not." Ratchet said as he try to collect himself. "So lets see what the monitor says."

While Ratchet was looking at the montior, Bee turn to the pink and purple femme.

"Destiny I can't believe you jump me."

"Well, I wouldn't have jumped you if you add ask me out."

"How many times did I say give me some time? I would have ask you out eventually."

"If I did I would have needed to wait for a few thousand years." Destiny knew Bumblebee loved her, but the creator-ceation relationship they had when they were younger can't seem to get out of his head.

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have to wait that long."

The monitor beeped, and Ratchet held back a laugh, attenting the two bots attention.

"What is it, doc-bot?" asked Bee.

"Well, all I can say is you're fine and congratulations."

"For what?" asked Destiny.

"You two are going to be creators."

"Are you serious!" yelled Bee.

"Yup, with twins by the way."

Bumblebee was having a mental break at the fact that _he_ was carrying twins while Destiny just smile and hug him.

"I told you Bee, when it comes to sparklings you can do it twice as better."

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

**Merry Christmas to you all! :D**


End file.
